Laundry Day
by sleepy-emo
Summary: Soul's crappy washing machine has finally given up the ghost and he has to go to the laundrette down the road where he meets a stunning beauty with ash blonde pigtails, tiny shorts and DJ headphones. Just getting a glimpse at her keeps him going back again and again trying to work up the courage to talk to her.


**Hey guys :D I haven't written any SoMa (or anything that isn't hella gay) for a long time so here's a lovely bit of laundrette smut for your weekend, got the idea when I was having to use a laundrette a lot last summer although my time there was nowhere near as interesting haha**

It was times like these that Soul lamented the fact that he had decided to study music and hadn't taken up a trade like plumbing. If he had then maybe he would know what was wrong with the washing machine (aside from the fact that it was old and shit) and might be able to do something about it rather than stare at it looking confused.

He had tried Googling the problem but to no avail so he had Googled the make of the washing machine only to discover there hadn't been a model like this made since 1988! So every single time he wanted to wash his clothes he had to wrestle with the damn thing to actually get it to turn on and start a cycle. He half wished that he could be like Black*Star, who only seemed to wash his clothes about once a month, but Soul had a uniform that needed washing weekly and he wasn't a disgusting slug person.

One afternoon he went to begin his usual wrestling routine with the washing machine – turn it on, hit it, select the cycle, hit it again, put the power in, press start, slam the door so it stayed closed and pray – but nothing happened. Soul gave the thing another smack with his fist but still nothing seemed to be happening. He waited a second. There was a worrying gurgling sound for a few seconds then the lights shut off and the door popped open.

Soul tired to slam the door but it wouldn't stay. He tried turning it off at the mains and turning it back on again but nothing seemed to be happening. He beat it with his fists until his hands hurt but it seemed as if it had well and truly given up the ghost.

"Fuck, wank, bugger, shit, arse head and hole!" he groaned, practically draping himself over it.

"You okay man?" Black*Star asking coming into the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about. "You sound like my Nana at Christmas after she's had a few."

"The washing machine's fucked," Soul replied, his voice muffled by the face that his face was still pressed against it.

"Just leave your uniform for this week; spray it with Febreze, no one will notice," Black*Star said going over to the fridge and grabbing himself a can of coke.

"Child sicked up on it," Soul said, still not removing his face from the surface of the washing machine.

"Ah... well there is a laundrette down the road," Black*Star offered. That got Soul's attention.

"Really? Where?"

"In between the Chinese and the strip club," Black*Star replied.

"Brilliant..."

"And they're open really late."

"But that will cost money," Soul sighed.

"Well yeah," Black*Star said, "but the other alternative is you put your uniform back on and go take a shower. You can even use my shower gel if you like, it smells nice."

"It smells girlie," Soul said.

"Hey, I am a grown ass man if I want to smell like cocoa butter kiss then I fucking well will," Black*Star said.

"Think I'll still pass."

"Then laundrette's you're only option, I'm afraid," Black*Star told him.

Soul sighed and leaned against the washing machine again. On the one hand he couldn't really afford whatever ridiculous prices the laundrette were charging for a wash but on the other hand it would be nice to just put his clothes in the machine and have it just work first time for a change.

"Fine," he sighed.

"You'll be happier once it's done," Black*Star said, "and who knows there might be some hot strippers from next door walking past." Although Soul highly doubted that that was very likely to happen.

As it turned out Soul was wrong. Not about the strippers, he had definitely been right about that (and he was rather glad about that too) as the laundrette now stood between a Chinese takeaway and a bible shop. Soul had, however, been wrong about the prospect of hot girls being there full stop.

He didn't notice her at first but once he had started his cycle and sat down with his magazine to wait when he spotted her. She was sitting on the larger than normal windowsill with her insanely long legs stretched out in front of her and her back leaning against the wall as she sat reading a book.

She had ash blonde hair that was tied up in pigtail, the longest set of legs Soul had ever seen and eyes so green and bright he could see them even though her nose was buried in classic Steven King. She was wearing tiny booty shorts that hugged her curves in all the right places and Soul, in a very ungentlemanly fashion, almost wanted to drop something in front of her so that he could watch her pick it up. She also had on a Legend of Zelda vest, some big clunky goth boots and a set of chunky DJ headphones.

The instant he saw her he was completely spellbound. He couldn't stop himself from staring at her, no matter how creepy he might look, until she actually looked up and locked eyes with him. He immediately turned back to his magazine, pretending to read and that he hadn't just been staring at her like a creeper but he was pretty sure that she saw right through him. All the same he couldn't stop himself from stealing glances at her every so often. She didn't look up at him again but he could hazard a guess that she knew that he was still looking.

By the time her cycle finished he was only just transferring his things to the dryer but he did watch her leave. His eyes zeroed in on her backside, as he'd suspected, hugged very nicely by the shorts. He was very sad that he didn't have the balls to ask her her name, for nothing else than being able to look her up on Facebook and do some stalking. He resigned himself to the fact that he would just have to wait for the dryer to finish and try not to think too much about those amazing thighs being either side of his face.

* * *

"Have fun?" Black*Star asked as soon as Soul walked in the door later on that evening.

"I suppose so," Soul replied. "It wasn't extortionate prices and I got to read that piano magazine I've had since last March."

"See laundrettes are fun," Black*Star said. "When I was a kid we used to live next door to one and when we got back upstairs after taking the stuff out the dryer me and my mum used to just throw it on the bed and lie in it for a while when it was nice and warm."

"Oh my god that sounds amazing!" Soul exclaimed staring at him open mouthed. Imagine having a duvet cover, fresh from the dryer in winter, and just wrapping yourself in it. What a feeling! It was a shame he had been out of the laundrette for a while now so that wouldn't be a possibility.

"I know right!" Black*Star replied.

"Although I dawdled on my way home," reading walking slowly until the boner he had from thinking about that girl sitting on his face and his dick had gone down, "so it's probably too cold now."

"Shame," Black*Star said. "So did you see any hot strippers?"

"No, it's not a strip club anymore it's a bible shop."

"Fuck that then," Black*Star said. "So were there no hot girls there at all then? You just sat there and waited for your washing to be done?"

"That's kind of what you do at a laundrette," Soul laughed. "There was this one girl though..."

"Oooh," Black*Star's interest suddenly piqued, "do tell."

"She had blonde pigtails, these really pretty green eyes and a Legend of Zelda shirt on," Soul said.

"And?" Black*Star pressed.

"What do you mean 'and'?" Soul asked.

"What's her name? Where does she live? Do you think she'd let you stick your dick in her?"

"I don't know," Soul replied.

"Which one are you answering?" Black*Star asked.

"All of them," Soul said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Black*Star asked.

"I... um..."

"Don't tell me you didn't actually speak to her," Black*Star said frowning disapprovingly.

"Well what do you say to someone you meet at a laundrette?" Soul asked defensively. "It's not as if I can offer to buy her a drink or something."

"How about 'hi, sorry this is my first time here could you give me a hand with how these things work' and go from there," Black*Star offered. Actually that was pretty good and Soul wished he had thought of it.

"The instructions are up on the walls though," he protested, trying to ignore his own ineptitude at not thinking of it beforehand.

"Then tell her you can't see," Black*Star said. "You've seen Daredevil; chicks dig blind dudes."

"That is unethical," Soul said.

"Meh," Black*Star shrugged. Soul rolled his eyes and plonked himself down on the sofa next to him. "So how hot was she?"

"God she was beautiful!" Soul replied. "She was easily the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

"Then next time don't be such a pussy and talk to her," Black*Star said giving his leg a slap with the back of his hand. Soul grudgingly had to agree that he was right.

* * *

The following week, despite the calls to the landlord to tell him, the washing machine was still broken. Soul was annoyed because it took the guy way too long to come and get anything fixed and, judging by how old the thing was, he wasn't likely to be in any great hurry to fix it. On the other hand he might see that girl again and actually work up the guts to talk to her.

When he got there however she wasn't there. He was a little disappointed but at the same time he hadn't expected her to be. That would be too lucky and he might have scared her off staring at her. He stuck his duffel bag on top of the nearest free machine and began to sort through his clothes. He began to block out the rest of the world, ignoring everything that was going on around him until a soft voice broke him out of his reverie.

"Soul..."

He turned and there at the machine next to him was Pigtails with Long Legs smiling up at him. It turned out that, as long as her legs were, she was still shorter than him. Soul stared at her, open mouthed, how did she know his name? He tried to say something – anything would do – but his brain and his mouth didn't seem to be in accord and his voice had decided to take a sudden holiday as well.

"You want to take you're name badge off before you wash it," Pigtails said nodding at his work shirt lying on top of the machine. Sure enough his name badge was still on it. He unpinned it and put it in his pocket. He still couldn't quite form words so he settled for smiling at her. She was wearing a Fullmetal Alchemist t-shirt today and another pair of those ridiculously tiny shorts. Soul suddenly felt as if his tongue was too big for his mouth so he didn't think he would have been able to speak even if his vocal chords were working. This girl was just that stunning she had rendered him totally and utterly speechless.

"Would it be okay if I borrowed some washing powder?" Pigtails asked after a slightly awkward pause. "I left the house and literally only just realised I forgot mine."

Soul nodded, his voice having decided to desert him completely for the evening, and handed her the box of tablets he had picked up from the supermarket that day. Pigtails smiled at him as she took one.

"Thanks," she said and Soul felt like a prize idiot when all he could do was smile awkwardly back at her. She bent down to put the tablet and her clothes into the machine and it was at that moment that Soul made the mistake of looking down. As she bent over her shirt rode up giving him the most spectacular view of her backside he could have hoped for. He clenched his teeth to stop himself from groaning like a pervert.

Soul shoved the rest of his clothes into the machine and started his own cycle, trying to stop himself from staring at her as she went and sat down on the windowsill again, stretching her legs out in front of her. This time she pulled out Oscar Wilde and stuck her nose into it. She didn't put the headphones on however, which Soul took as an invitation that she might want to talk but he had no idea what he would even begin to say or how to start a conversation. He couldn't take Black*Star's terrible advice, it was pretty obvious that he wasn't blind.

Instead he took the easy way out and just read his magazine and waited for his washing to be done. Every so often he looked up to cast a glance at her, in the vain hope that she might be looking at him, but her face was glued to her book. By the time Soul's drying had finished they were the only two people in the laundrette. He shoved his clothes into his duffel bag thinking that he would do as Black*Star had suggested this time and wrap himself in them when he got home (and maybe afterwards spend some time with his hand thinking about Pigtails). As he slung his duffel bag onto his shoulder she looked up and smiled at him and Soul felt his knees turn to jelly.

"It was fun _almost_ talking to you Soul," she said before turning back to her book. Soul felt his ears suddenly burning and he ran out of the laundrette.

* * *

Going to the laundrette was now turning into a ritual for Soul. Partially because his landlord still hadn't done anything to fix the washing machine and partially because he actually had a plan for talking to the girl with the pigtails. She knew his name so it was only fair that he found out hers. He hadn't told Black*Star about the embarrassing evening that was the last time he had seen her – it would be too awful and Black*Star would never let him hear the end of it.

This time Soul had a plan as he entered the laundrette and saw her sorting through her washing to put it in the machine. As long as he could deliver it smoothly then everything would be fine. He placed the box of washing tablets with a ribbon tied round them on top of the machine next to her clothes.

"Present for you," he said in response to the raised eyebrow she shot him with. She looked at him and then looked at the tablets again.

"You know most girls prefer flowers," she said taking them anyway with a smile.

"Yeah but I get the feeling you're not like most girls," he said nodding at the Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt she was wearing.

"True," she said. "And you?"

"Oh I'm definitely not like most girls," Soul said and she laughed. It was a beautiful sound and Soul's heart skipped. He extended his hand for her to take. "Officially Soul."

"Officially Maka," she said taking his offered hand and shaking it.

"So who did you bring with you this week?" he asked.

"Pardon?"

"Whenever I see you in here you've always got a different book in your hand," Soul clarified.

"Right," Maka nodded. "Well this week I have Tom Sharpe." She produced a book from the bottom of her bag and showed it to him. It didn't mean a whole lot to him but he smiled all the same.

"Any good?" he asked. Maka shrugged.

"About half way through there was suddenly incest but it's quite funny, if a bit random," she replied. "What about you, I always see you with some kind of piano magazine."

"Oh yeah," he said feeling the tops of his ears burning slightly, "I'm kind of into my music because I studied it."

"Same with me and books," Maka said.

"So are you a big fan?" Soul asked after a pause.

"Of?"

"Avenged Sevenfold."

"Going on ten years now," Maka replied. "You?"

"Same," Soul said lifting up his t-shirt slightly to show off the tattoo of a skull with bat wings on his right hand side.

"Nice," Maka said eyeing the tattoo.

"Thanks," he said. "Favourite album?"

"Toss up between City of Evil and self titled," she said.

"Same," Soul said again. _God this girl is perfect!_ Maka looked him up and down, teasing her bottom lip between her teeth as she started her cycle.

"So what do you do when you're not in a laundrette?" she asked.

"I work at a cinema," Soul replied as he started his own cycle.

"Interesting?"

"It pays the bills," he said. "What about you?"

"Receptionist at an STD clinic."

"Okay..."

"It's entertaining if nothing else," she said.

"I imagine it would be," he chuckled. There was a short pause where they were both just looking at each other, Soul unable and unwilling to tear his eyes away from hers. It was Maka who finally broke the silence.

"So Piano Man," _Billie Joel reference, I love her even more_ , "what other things are you into?"

As it turned out he and Maka had a lot in common. Then had very similar tastes in movies, manga and games and, while he was more into the technical side of music and she was more interested in books, they liked similar genres of both. Not only was Maka insanely attractive she was also passionate about what she liked, funny and very sweet.

They talked for the entire evening, her book and his magazine all but forgotten, almost as if they were making up for lost time and Soul was devastated when their drying cycles finished and they had to say goodnight.

"Will I see you next week?" he asked as Maka swung her bag, filled with her clean dry clothes, onto her shoulder. He wasn't quite able to ask her if she wanted to go and get coffee right then so that would have to suffice.

"This has become a little ritual of ours," she said, "and he speaks this time."

"Third time's the charm," Soul grinned hoping that he wasn't blushing too much, that would be so uncool.

"So yeah, I'll see you next week," she said smiling.

"I'll see you next week."

"Oh and thank you for the washing powder," she said. "It's one of the more interesting and useful presents I've ever gotten."

"No problem," he said.

And then Maka did something he hadn't expected. She leaned up on her tiptoes and pressed a soft, quick kiss to his cheek.

"See you Soul," she said over her shoulder as she pushed open the door and left.

"Bye Maka," Soul said a little dreamily but she had already gone. He didn't care though. He had actually managed to talk to her and he had even gotten a kiss out of it. Hopefully the next time, if he was lucky enough to get another one, would be about three inches to the right and actually on his lips.

* * *

"So tell me again why you are spending your time and money in a laundrette when you have a perfectly good washing machine at home?" Wes asked as they walked down the street to the laundrette.

"Firstly; I don't have a perfectly good washing machine at home, it's knackered," Soul replied, "and secondly it's none of your damn business!"

Wes had just appeared at the flat that evening without even calling to see if Soul was free. He sort of was, he had never really made any concrete plans with Maka but he still didn't really want to not see her. Plus he also needed to clean his clothes, seeing her was an added bonus. Having Wes as a tag-along would look so uncool though.

"So it's a girl then?" Wes asked. Soul grit his teeth, also hating the fact that his older brother could see right through him.

"There is a girl I often see there who I have spoken too," Soul said, knowing that if he didn't at least give Wes something he would hound him for the rest of the evening. "Mostly I just go to do my washing."

"If you say so," Wes smirked. "So come on then, what's she like?"

"She's nice."

"Soul you're talking to me here," Wes said. "I'm literally not going to stop asking you questions until you tell me or I get to meet this girl and I start asking her questions and I don't think you want that."

"Why are you coming with me?" Soul asked. "Don't you have better things to do on a Friday night other than come to the laundrette and irritate me?"

"No," Wes replied smirking.

"For fuck's sake," Soul mumbled.

"Besides I now need to see this girl," Wes said. "Find out if she's good enough fir my baby brother."

"You make it sound like I'm six," Soul grumbled.

"Aww you'll always be the baby of the family," Wes told him, ruffling his hair. Soul just settled for glaring at him as he tried to fix his hair with one hand.

When they reached the laundrette Maka was sitting on her usual windowsill, this time engrossed in Ursula Le Guin and wearing a Sailor Moon t-shirt. Soul also noticed that she had her headphones on this time, obviously she had gotten fed up of waiting for him or she had arrived earlier than usual. She looked up at him and smiled but turned back to her book as soon as she saw Wes in tow. _God damn it Wes!_

Soul set his bag down on top of the nearest free machine and began to unload his clothes. He knew that Wes was staring at Maka (and Soul could hardly blame him; she was gorgeous). He started his cycle and was about to go and sit down when Wes stopped him.

"Is that her?" he whispered. Soul nodded. "Maybe I should go over there and introduce myself."

"Please don't," Soul said.

"Why not?" Wes asked. "Afraid of a little competition?"

"This is a laundrette, not a bar," Soul started. "You can't just waltz up to a girl for no reason."

"Watch and learn Souly Boy," Wes grinned and strode cockily over to Maka. Soul watched, filled with second-hand embarrassment, as Wes leaned against the wall trying to look seductive. Wes cleared his throat and Maka looked up at him. She slipped her headphones off so that they hung around her neck.

"Can I help you?" she asked sounding confused.

"Hey," Wes said.

"Hello..."

"So are you a big fan of Ursula Le Guin?" he asked.

"Yeah," Maka replied and Soul did have to feel a little smug; when he had asked her about her book she had actually told him what it was about.

"So do you come here often," Wes persisted, taking her monosyllabic replies for actual conversation.

"Listen I don't mean to be rude or anything but I just want to read my book and wait for my washing to finish. I don't really want to talk," she said and Soul had to stifle his laughter at the horrified look on Wes's face as he came over to where he was sitting and sat down in the empty seat next to him. Maka slipped her headphones back on and carried on reading.

"Well there's no accounting for taste," Wes muttered. Soul smiled as he looked over at Maka.

"I think she's brilliant."

* * *

The following week Soul had just finished shoving all of his clothes into his bag and realised that he didn't have that much, having worked for most of the week so decided to wash some of the towels in the bathroom. They all needed a wash but there was one in particular that definitely did.

"I'm taking the towels to the laundrette," he told Black*Star, who was lying on the sofa reading a fitness magazine.

"Do they need it?" he asked.

"Yes," Soul replied, "one smells vaguely of bum."

"Oh yeah that'll be my bum towel," Black*Star stated proudly.

"I picked that up with my hands," he sighed forlornly letting his head fall forward.

"Besides you don't need to go to the laundrette," Black*Star said ignoring him. "The landlord came and brought us a new washing machine."

"Oh... okay..." Soul said. He hadn't been expecting that. The machine had been broken for nearly two months now and he had just resigned himself to that being the end of it – they were never getting a working one. He still wanted to see Maka though, to apologise about Wes if nothing else. "I think I'm still going to the laundrette tonight though."

"Going to see if you can get some Pigtails action?" Black*Star teased.

"No," Soul lied, "I've already packed my stuff to go so..." He couldn't even finish the sentence, he knew how lame it sounded. Black*Star just laughed.

"Listen man if you want to talk to her than much, just do it."

"I have," Soul said, "she's very nice."

"Very nice like a sandwich is very nice or gives you a hard on just by bending over is very nice?"

"The second one," Soul replied.

"Then tell her you want her to ride your dick off into the sunset," Black*Star said. "You never know, she might feel the same way."

"I really should."

"You're such a pussy," Black*Star said shaking his head is disappointment. "Come on what have you got to lose?"

"Nothing really, not now the washing machine is fixed," Soul said.

"Then just fucking tell her already!"

When Soul arrived at the laundrette Maka was the only person there, hidden around the corner away from the window. This worked in Soul's favour as he knew that he would probably chicken out if there were other people around. He took a deep breath and went over to her. Maka turned and smiled when she saw him. This time she was wearing a red tartan skirt and a Lord of the Rings vest, looking so incredibly cute and sexy at the same time.

"Hey you," she said as he placed his duffel bag on top of the machine next to hers and opened it.

"Hey you."

"No one in tow this week?"

"No," Soul replied as he began shoving his clothes into the machine. "Sorry about him by the way."

"That's okay," Maka said. "Who was he?"

"My older brother," Soul replied.

"I figured as much," Maka said. "You've got the same hair."

"Same eyes as well."

There was a pause, tension hanging heavy in the air. Soul's brain was screaming at him to just lean over and kiss her, especially as she began teasing her bottom lip between her teeth. _Say something to her, anything will do!_

"Yeah I... er... I'm sorry about him accosting you all the same..." _Well that's a start, carry on maestro._

"It's fine," Maka said. "Although I much preferred your opening of conversation when you finally spoke to me."

"Well you did get free washing power out of it," he chuckled.

"That and I hoped you'd eventually say something."

She seemed to be standing even closer to him now and it would be even easier to just reach down and kiss her. His eyes flicked down to her lips and up to her eyes again. The fact that they were the only two people there wasn't hard to ignore but Soul didn't think he could have paid anyone else any attention if they were there with the way that she was looking at him.

"You know what, I'm just going to come out and say this, I'm crazy about you," he said finally biting the bullet.

"Pardon?"

"I think you're absolutely amazing. You're beautiful, you're funny, you have wonderful taste in t-shirts and the more I've found out about you the more I really want to see you outside of this laundrette."

"Fucking finally," she said softly, smiling up at him. "I'm kind of crazy about you too. I was going to ask you if you wanted to go for a coffee or something last week but then your brother was with you and I wondered if I might scare you off if I did because you always seemed so nervous. So I'm kind of asking you now; do you maybe want to go get some coffee with me sometime?"

"I would love to," Soul said. "I mean this is probably the last time I'm going to come here to wash my clothes as my landlord has finally fixed my washing machine."

"So did you not need to come here tonight?" she asked.

"I wanted to see you," Soul said, "and... do this..."

He placed his hand under her chin and tilted her head up before leaning down to press a soft kiss to her lips. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and tangling her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. He pulled back to look at her, watching those beautiful green eyes flutter open before they darted down to his lips and up to his eyes again. She reached up on her tip-toes and kissed him again and Soul's heart leapt.

Her lips were soft and plump and they felt so good against his. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her right up against him, and nibbled her bottom lip gently. He relished the gasp that met his ears and took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. She tasted like peppermint creams and Soul couldn't stop himself from groaning as she swirled her tongue around his in the most delicious way that he would love on another part of his anatomy.

He knew he should be behaving more like a gentleman but, as if his hands had a mind of their own, he found them slipping down from her waist to her backside. He gave the firm flesh a squeeze causing Maka to moan into his mouth. A groan also rumbled in his chest as she pressed herself right up against him. He could feel her breasts pressing into his chest and he couldn't wait till he had the chance to bury his face in them.

One of her hands slipped down from his neck, over his chest, seemingly mapping out every muscle with her fingers, until she reached down to grasp his rapidly hardening cock through his jeans. As she began to rub, putting just enough pressure on so that he saw stars, he had to pull back from her lips to gasp for breath and groan.

"Maka..." he panted, "we shouldn't... not here..."

"You're probably right," she said when she had also caught her breath, "anyone could walk in. Do you think you can keep your hands to yourself till we get somewhere more private? I mean I think I can but I really want to see you with that shirt off."

As if in answer Soul lifted up his t-shirt to reveal his abdominal muscles. One of the perks of living with Black*Star; the guy was a fitness nut and wouldn't allow Soul to get flabby either. Maka's eyes widened and she reached out to trace her fingers over them.

"Okay maybe I can't..."

"Going to be touch and go for me too," Soul said ignoring the accidental pun and pulling his shirt back down. "I mean those legs of yours are probably going to be the death of me."

"Okay well I'll just sit over here and you sit over there," Maka said and heaved herself up so that she was sitting on top of the washing machine. "I'll just stay up here till both of our cycles are done and that way we can take a moment to calm down, alright?"

"Sure," Soul replied.

A devious thought suddenly came to his mind and he knew he really shouldn't but he couldn't help himself. They were the only two people in the whole laundrette and they were hidden from sight so it wouldn't be a terrible idea... right?

"You missed a t-shirt," he said before he had the time to really think through how terrible an idea this was.

"Did I?" Maka asked, trying to look underneath where she was sitting but not having much luck.

"I'll get it," he said.

"Thanks." She lifted herself up on her arms so that Soul could pull the non-existent t-shirt from underneath her. However Soul took the opportunity to slip his hands up her thighs and under her skirt to begin slipping her underwear off. He had slipped them down her legs and off, had thrown them into the washing machine and started the cycle before she had the chance to do anything to stop him.

"Soul what are you doing?" she asked as she let herself drop. He started the cycle on his machine and placed his hands on her knees, fixing her with a slick grin.

"Having some fun," he replied.

"But I thought we shouldn't do this here..." Maka said, trying to stop herself from gasping softly as Soul ran his hands up her thighs to grasp the tops firmly. Without thinking she parted her legs slightly so that Soul could stand in between them. He reached up and ran his fingers over the nape of her neck, his touch so gentle it was barely even there, and a visible shiver shot down her spine making her arch her back into him.

"If you're game I am," he said. He trailed one of his fingertips over the back of her neck and down her chest till he reached the top of her vest. He gave the material a gentle tug. Maka looked at him with hazy eyes that were filled with desire then, teasing her bottom lip between her teeth and casting a glance over to the corner someone could potentially walk around and see them before she looked at him.

"Oh fuck it," she muttered. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him up into another kiss. Neither of them bothered with the formalities of silently asking for more and it soon became a frenzied battle for dominance that Soul won as he looked hold of both of Maka's hands and pinned them to the washing machine either side of her. She moaned into his mouth, as he tightened his grip, which turned into a whine of protest as he pulled back.

"You're going to have to keep very quiet," he said and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"W...why?" she stammered.

"So no one hears you if they walk in," he said.

"Soul..." she panted as he began kissing her neck, alternating between feather light kisses and soft bites.

She wriggled forward so that her backside was at the very edge of the washing machine, which had begun to vibrate gentle beneath her, sending new waves of pleasure causing through her body. She spread her legs a little wider, allowing Soul better access to them. He kissed back up her neck before placing a hard kissed, laced with passion to her lips.

"Keep your hands at your sides," he ordered. Maka nodded, now it seemed as if her voice had chosen to abandon her as Soul knelt down between her legs and smirked up at her.

"Oh god Soul!" she moaned softly, trying to keep it together by clenching her hands into fists on top of the machine, as Soul began trailing hot, open mouthed kisses up the inside of her thighs.

As he reached the top he looked up at her face and the sight made his jeans unbearably tight. Her eyes were heavy, there was a light blush dusting her cheeks and she was panting, her chest heaving with every breath. He scraped his teeth over the inside of her thigh and she cried out softly, thrusting her hips up, as best she could, towards him.

"You're so beautiful," he told her. "I can't wait to get you home and in my bed."

"Soul..."

"But I don't think I can wait that long for a taste," he said.

Maka opened her mouth to ask what he meant but anything she might have said died on her tongue as Soul ran a finger over her. A low groan rumbled in his throat and a breathy moan escaped hers as his fingers traced higher to rub over her clit.

"Oh fuck!" she gasped.

"You're so wet already," he said. "Is it the thrill of getting caught or are you just that hot for me?"

"Shut up," she replied, "and don't stop."

"As you wish," Soul said before he spread her legs as far as they would go without hurting her, dipped his head and ran his tongue over her. He kept a tight grip on her thighs so she couldn't close them but, judging by how much they were trembling, she wanted to wrap them around his head and not let go.

"Oh fuck..." she whispered, her voice more breath than word as Soul slipped his tongue up to flick it over her clit. He hummed in response and that seemed to send a whole new flash of ecstasy running through her.

Maka's thighs were trembling, kept forcibly apart by Soul's big, strong hands. He had her completely on display to him, making it easy for him to tease her as he ran his tongue down to tease and taste her. He could feel her thrusting her hips up into his face, as much as his grip on her would allow, silently begging him for more. He went back to his relentless assault on her clit, relishing the way her thighs tensed as he did.

The washing machine had begun to vibrate quite violently now and Soul looked up for a second to see Maka, her teeth embedded in her bottom lip as she tried to keep herself quiet. He smirked before carrying on with his teasing, running his tongue down so that he could slip it inside of her.

A breathy moan left Maka's lips and the next thing Soul knew her hands were in his hair, grabbing fistfuls and holding on for dear life as he slowly began to swirl his tongue around her clit. She tasted amazing and Soul wanted to feel her coming undone completely. She was close, he could tell by the grip she had on his hair.

"Soul..." she panted. "I'm so close... oh fuck."

His only response was to flick his tongue over her clit with renewed vigour. He wanted to make her cum, wanted to feel her thighs clenching underneath his grip and wanted to hear her chanting his name like a breathy mantra. He felt her fingers tighten in his hair, relishing the dull throb at the back of his head, almost pulling his face even closer. He looked up at just the right moment to see her eyes flutter closed and her mouth open in a silent scream as she came.

He kept up his attack on her to make sure that she rode out her pleasure and when she had finally stopped shaking he pulled back pressing kisses to her inner thigh as he did. He stood up and kissed her lips. She eagerly opened her mouth, allowing him to trace his tongue over hers. She moaned softly as she tasted herself on his tongue and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

"Have fun?" he asked when he pulled away.

"Holy shit!" was the panted response.

"There's more of that once we get to somewhere a bit more private," he said, grinning up at her.

"Oh god yes please!"

"Only..." Soul looked down at the timer on the washing machine, "twenty minutes and then the drying cycle."

"Do you want me to take care of you?" she asked looking down at the outline of his cock, rock hard and straining against the confines of his jeans. He was still painfully hard and in need of something to either kill it or make it easier for him to think.

"Only if you want to," he replied.

"Help me down?" Maka asked. Soul took that as a yes and placed his hands on her waist. She wrapped her arms around her neck and allowed him to lift her off the machine so that she was standing in front of him again. Her legs were still a little shaky from her orgasm and she ended up buckling, clinging to him for dear life. He caught her, tightening his hold on her, She looked up at him and smiled, her fingers beginning to play with the hair at the name of his neck, and she looked so beautiful he needed to kiss her again. He leaned down and was about to press his lips to hers when he was cut off by a chuckle from near the corner.

Bot of them froze and turned to see an old woman standing next the washing machine nearest to the divide that kept them separate from the rest of the laundrette. If that wasn't an excellent, instant boner killer then nothing would do the job.

"I thought I heard voices," the old lady said. "And here I thought I was going to be the only one here tonight."

"We kind of thought we were," Soul said, desperate to know how much, aside from their voices, she had heard.

"Oh I've only just arrived dear," she said.

"Thank god," Maka whispered so that only Soul could hear her. He bit the inside of his lip to stop himself from laughing. _That was too close._

"Best be getting on though," the old lady said. "I'll let you back to your washing."

"Thanks," Soul said. The old lady looked at him and Maka again, noting his arms around her waist and her hands still gripping his shirt, and she smiled fondly at them.

"Ah to be young and in love," she said before disappearing back round the corner again.

Soul and Maka turned to look at each other before dissolving into silent giggled, clinging to each other until they couldn't breath. Once they had just about calmed down Maka looked up at him and let out a long shaky breath.

"Well that was close," she said softly, hoping that the old lady couldn't hear her over the sound of the washing machine.

"Way too close," Soul agreed.

"I don't think we should be doing that again in a hurry."

"It was a lot of fun though," Soul said grinning wickedly. Maka looked down for a moment and then looked back up at him.

"Are you still..."

"No," Soul replied. "Getting caught, especially by someone who kind of looks like my grandmother was an instant boner killer."

"Guess I'll just have to do something to bring it back then," Maka said reaching up on her tip-toes so that she could whisper in his ear. She smirked at him as she pulled away. He reached up and roughly tightened his grip around her waist as he grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her close. She let out a soft gasp as he leaned down, his lips a hairs breadth from hers.

"You, you little minx, are insatiable," he said.

"You have no idea."

"God I want to find out," he said and pressed his lips to hers. He could feel arousal start to spark in his stomach once again but this time he was very aware of the fact that they were no longer alone.

"We probably shouldn't..." Maka began once they broke apart.

"No," Soul agreed.

"So what do you want to do now?"

"Well," Soul said as he laced his fingers with hers and took her over to the chairs opposite the washing machines, "we've still get ten minutes left on the washing cycles and then we'll have to wait for the dryers but after that we can do whatever we like. We could go and get something to eat or we could go find somewhere private and carry on where we left off."

"Both of those sound like very good options," she said. "Did you have anywhere in mind?"

"To eat or to have sex?"

"Either or."

"Well I live with an idiot so..."

"My place then?" she asked.

"Probably best," he replied. Maka giggled and rested her head on his shoulder. He gave her hand a small squeeze.

"Do you want to go and get dinner first?"

"Dinner would be great," she replied.

"We are in luck, there is a Chinese next door," he said.

"Even better, then we can head straight back to mine."

"Awesome," Soul said. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. He pressed a kiss to her forehead as she snuggled into his chest, thanking his lucky stars that his washing machine had chosen that particular evening to brake down.


End file.
